A second chance
by oaky123456
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer lived a normal life. Until Haru Ryuu came into his... afterlife. He said Ulquiorra was dead. Now he has sent him back to take care of unfinished business with only one hint. Rated T for violence. No parings unless demanded. Sorry for bad summary.


Chapter 1: A New Life

Ulquiorra Cifer had that dream again. He saw orange hair, fire, and grey eyes. That's all he ever saw. He got out of bed, scratching a spot on the left side of his head. It seemed to be a nervous tick. He dressed in jeans and a white shirt, and went into the kitchen of his appartment. The area was messy, but he never bothered to clean it. _**KNOCK KNOCK!**_ And that would be the reason. He went to the door to find his... friend? Mooch was more like it, Yammy.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! I got another job today." He shouted.

"I would hope that would mean i wouldn't have to buy so much food, but i know you too well." Ulqiorra responded, knowing how this conversation would go.

"Hey waddaya' mean?"

"You can't hold a job for more than a week, and whatever money you get you waste on trash."

"Come on, this job shows promise!"

"And what would that job be?"

"I get to 'Dispose' of leftovers at a resturaunt!"

"So you really did get a trashy job..."

"At least I get to eat food there. Your job dosen't let you eat food there! What kind of job is that?" Yammy said, trying to worm his way past Ulquiorra. An impossible task.

"A desk job Yammy. Now, why are you bothering me? You can eat there. And before you say it, you _can_ wait to eat till lunch, just break into your _emergency supply _for a while." Ulquiorra said, getting bored of his chat.

"But that food is in case you loose your job."

"No. Now i have to go, and i'm locking the door right now." He said, grabbing a trench coat.

"But you don't have work today, where are you going?" The large man said, annoyed.

"You have work too, and im sure your boss does not want you to be late for your trash eating job."

"But ulquiorra..." But Yammy saw that he was done talking as he shut the door, and walked away. He tried the door and saw that the door was locked. Growling, Yammy took the elevator while Ulquiorra took the stairs.

Ulquiorra found it was raining outside. A fraction of a smile came to him. He always carried an umbrella, but he never used it. It just felt comfortable in his grip. He turned and took his usual route, and looked around. He never saw much; a person hiding in an alley puching someone, someone stomping out of a shop angry with the service, or a crying child with their parent. He never understood why people took on such complex emotions. Hiding in an alley, beating on someone? Just tell them what set you off and offer right punishment. Angry with the service? Just complain at the couner and get new purchases. A crying child? Tell them the consequences of crying any longer. Emotions, hard to understand.

As he turned a corner he bumped into a man. He had brown hair in his face and wore a white coat. '_White, such a familliar color' _Ulquiorra thought. The man brushed his hair out of his eyes and ulquiorra saw another detail: The man had glasses. Thick, black, rectangular ones.

"Sorry about that. My name is Souske Aizen. I hope i didn't bother you." The man said. Ulquiorra saw him smile afterwards. It was a fake smile.

Ulquiorra was satisfied with his walk and began to walk back to his appartment. He did like the rain... to an certain extent. It was now a storm. He still kept a slow pace to his home. When he got to his appartment, he saw a man standing in front of the door. Ulquiorra waited a minute, but the man made no move. He was about to ask him to get out of the way, but the man beat him to the punch.

"How does it feel to be dead?" He asked casualy.

"What" Ulquiorra asked, dreadfuly confused.

"Right, better ease you into this..." The man said, rubbing his temples.

The man pulled a walking stick from behind him, and held it like a sword. He took a stance and swung at Ulquiorra. The pale man instinctivly brought up his umbrella to block. His opponents swing had a considerable amount of power behind it. Ulquiorra pointed at the man, then realized how foolish that seemed.

"Are your instincts kicking in, cuatro?" The stranger asked.

Ulquiorra had flashes of green fill his vision and a single word filled his head 'Murcielago...'. He kept defending himself, expecting that someone would help. Everyone passed by him.

"Trash..." He muttered. His umbrella snapped and he had to deflect the mans blows now with his forearms. He grunted with the pain, but kept fighting. It didn't hurt as much as he would have thought. He swept a kick and had hoped to deliver a punch, but his opponent jumped and swung downward. Hard.

When ulquiorra blocked, the wood snapped. But he felt his arm was bleeding. The stranger looked at his broken weapon, then threw it away.

"So, you remember much?" he asked.

"I still don't kn-"

"BULL!" the stranger interupted.

"You are a psycopath..." Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Let me say a few names to refresh your memory. Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jagerjaques, Orihime Inoue, Souske Aizen.." The stranger went on but ulquiorra remembered Orihime, faintly. He saw orange hair... was that from his dream? When he thought of the name Ichigo, he saw skulls... and fire. Grimmjow? Animals, mostly cats. Aizen... that didn't seem right. Lord Aizen? Yes... much better.

"I-I..." Ulquiorra couldn't finish, as he remembered everything. He rembered Aizen-Sama, Hueco Mundo, Segunda Etapa, Ichigo... everything.

He looked up at the man, and realized he was on the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked

Ulquiorra stood up. His clothes were tearing, as if gravity was pulling them off. Underneath were white, well-fitting clothes. "Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro Espada of Lord Aizen's army. I died... how long ago?" he asked, after talking with dignity and certainty. He saw that Murcielago was at his side and his mask fragment had re-formed. He was looking as healthy as ever.

"Eighteen months ago." The man said.

Ulquiorra's lips parted, a very big expression on his side.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Haru. Haru Ryuu." The stranger responded.

"And why are you here?"

"You are dead, but i have come to bring you back. A kind of angel, you could say."

"Did Lord Aizen succeed?" Ulquiorra asked, hoping Ryuu was here to bring more good news.

"Aizen is dead." Ryuu responded, not sounding sorry to deliver the news so bluntly.

"Then what use do i have in the world?"

"You have unfinished business in the world." Ryuu was now smiling.

"Where?"

"I'll give you a hint; does Jeneshojo ring a bell?"

It did, several bells.

"How do I get back?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I can take you back. Just wait..." And with that, Ulquiorra found that everything went black. He felt like he was in a freefall. He waited for a while, then he felt that he had been standing on solid ground for a while. He also found that he had closed his eyes. Opening them, he found that he was standing where he had died.

'You have lost some of the effectiveness of your powers, so be careful.' Ryuu's voice sounded in Ulquiorra's head. He turned, and started walking. Walking to Jeneshojo.

**(A/N) I hope you liked it. I may add pairings in the future, if demands are high. I should have you know I will upload at least 3 chapters before i consider stopping. If demand wants it back, I may continue. This may have been short but hey, beggininngs are hard. Oaky out, see ya!**


End file.
